


It's Just a Game

by IAmPonyBoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chess, How Supernatural (TV) Could End, It's all a game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmPonyBoy/pseuds/IAmPonyBoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I think it all should end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just a Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first fic I have ever written! It's midnight, I have work at 6, and this wouldn't leave me alone, so here it is!
> 
> I wrote this on my phone, so I apologize for any mistakes. And the fact that this is the only thing I have written that is not a school essay is scary. 0.o

Everything is burning. But Dean couldn't care less as he clings to Sam, sobbing into his shirt. Sam is laying amidst the carnage. His chest isn't moving. He isn't breathing. Dean's brother is dead.  
As he lays over Sam's still form, he thinks of his own pains. The gash on his head. The broken ankle. Even the puncture in his femoral artery that is oozing blackish blood down his thigh. He too, is dying. Slowly. Painfully. And he thinks "I deserve this."

***

The chess board between the two men is chaos. Pieces strewn about like a battle field. Death has a careful grip on his last remaining bishop as he slides it across the board. He pauses in front of the opposing king. With a slow tilt of his head, Death looks Chuck in the eye.  
"Check mate," he says as he knocks the piece off the edge of the board.  
As the token rolls from it's place, the engraving on the flat bottom stops in front of Chuck. Two words. A name. DEAN WINCHESTER fades into the marble, leaving it a smooth surface. 

***

Dean rests his head on his baby brother's chest, and looks out at the sky. With a sad smile on his face, the light leaves his eyes forever more.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! It may be that I will get better and actually want to post things like this! I hope you enjoyed it. C:


End file.
